The overall goal of the South Texas Pediatric Minority-Based Community Clinical Oncology Program (STP-MB-CCOP) is to reduce the incidence, morbidity and mortality of cancer among Mexican- American children and adolescents residing in the South Texas service area. The three specific aims of the STP-MB-CCOP are: 1) provide data management services to all pediatric oncology providers serving the region, 2) provide travel support for pediatric oncologists and support personnel to outreach clinics within the medically underserved areas along the Texas-Mexico border, and 3) increase awareness of cancer- related issues and available resources through a continuing medical education program aimed at primary care providers. The research plan involves the operation of a Clinical Research Office in San Antonio that coordinates the data management activities of the component institutions, including primary data collection and submission, IRB approval, Spanish translation, research base audits and sample collection. In addition, each site has an assigned clinical research associate (CRA). Each institution operates outreach clinics in the border counties to provide access to pediatric oncology services. The headquarters institution provides a CME program to promote the awareness of childhood cancer issues and resources. The program has an ongoing evaluation program, involving weekly meetings of the component institutions and quarterly meetings of the entire STP-MB-CCOP. The quarterly meetings specifically are directed at finding ways to implement and improve mechanisms for meeting MB- CCOP accural target.